i Go To College
by MizzTigg41695
Summary: No relevance to iCarly. The stories and adventures of Kyo and Tohru during their college days. LEMONADE! I don't want to cause trauma. No one under 13! Enjoy!


**A/N:**** Here we are once again. The start of new story that's in Kyo's POV. It's not about any characters of iCarly. It's just the first name that popped into my head. These are the misadventures of the lovely couple as they go to college. LEMONS! No one under 13 should read this. It may cause trauma. Anyhow, please read and review!**

**E/N: Woo-hoo! First real story! Hahaha j/k. Well enjoy this story! SUMMER VACATION!  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. It sends a pain down my spine every time I repeat it. *sighs* I wonder what time it is in Tokyo...

* * *

**_**Kyo's POV**

"Hurry up Tohru! We're gonna be late for orientation! How are we gonna know where our classes are?"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" she called back.

_Gosh. Could she be any slower. If she wasn't my girlfriend, I would've left her ass already. _

"How does this look?"

"Well hot damn! You look...delicious. Not just the regular delicious, but the mmm mmm mmm good kind of delicious. Does this mean I'm getting some tonight, or are we still playing the "Let's Wait 'Til We're Married" game ?"

"No -"

_Yes! I'm gettin' some tonight. Whoo!_

"We're still playing the game, but I did pick this out specially for you. Don't these clothes look great on me?"

_You'd look better if they came off so I can take a closer look. Damn you Tohru! Why do you have to tease me like this. Great. Now you've added a little spin too. I bet I'm the only guy at Globis University who hasn't been laid._

"Yeah you look great. Now can we go to orientation?"

"You didn't even look at me! Well, that's just fine. I did all of that work to release the curse for your benefit and all you care about is going to orientation? Well let me tell you something mister! I-"

_Stop ta ta talkin' that blah blah blah. OMG I love that song! But I'm seriously staring to think that she sounds more like a mom than a girlfriend. All she does is nag nag nag. I mean she sounds like one of the adults on _Charlie Brown!_ Maybe if I -_

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah babe I hear you. *brings Tohru into a close embrace* And to show how much I love you, how about we skip orientation and stay here."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, some quality us time. So what are we gonna do?"

"I'm *kiss* gonna give *kiss* you a lecture *kiss* for a class called Love Making 101. And I'm the professor."

*sighs* "But Kyo we already talked about this and we came to an agreement that...Oh my gosh, that feels good," she half moaned as he pressed his arousal against her own, and began licking her earlobe like a little kitty. "You know, now that I think about it, what's the harm in not waiting?"

"I thought you'd see it my way. Let's go to my room. There's more privacy and it's soundproof."

"Why on earth would you need a soundproof room? I' sure things won't get to noisy."

"You'll see when we get there. I have a big surprise for you."

"Yay, a surprise! I wonder what it could be?"

"I'll show you when we get there."

"Mkay. But I don't really care if the room is soundproof or not. I just wanna see this surprise you have. "

"In that case," Kyo responded, "I can give you the gift right here. But first, I wanna do something to you." He began rubbing underneath the orange skirt she had on. He noticed how wet she was for him. "My my my Tohru. You're awfully wet down there." He began to shift his head downwards toward her skirt. Tohru, finally understanding what his gift was, playfully responded.

"But what can you do? You're just a kitty. I thought that kitty cats hated to be w-w-wet," she barely managed to get out, for the fact that Kyo had pulled down her panties, but soon found out she was wearing a thong. He gave one swift motion and off went the thong. Then his hands walked up and down her inner thigh.

"Is this the same innocent girl that helped me out a few months ago ,barely knowing what sex was, wearing a black thong with lace? And that's an old tale. Cats _love_ wet things." She giggled at his response, then found herself on top of the kitchen counter with a face between her legs. Her heartbeat became rapid and her breathing staggered.

Kyo then lifted up her skirt and positioned his mouth at her entrance. Tohru had begun to have second thoughts about what they were on the verge of doing, but before she could object, she felt a warm, wet motion in her arousal, which she loved, and changed her mind again. _This feels too good to be true, but something is tightening. Maybe I should hold it in_ she thought not knowing what an orgasm was. She felt that this sensation, would never end. She arched her back as far as it would go to get the ultimate affect. Kyo was enjoying this as well, his head coming up for air every now and then. She tasted so good, and he really felt like he got a taste of heaven, and he wanted to stay there forever. He found her g-spot and Tohru almost died. She wrapped her legs around his head pushing him deeper into her core. _Why isn't she orgasming? _Kyo thought. Then she asked, 'What is this tight feeling I'm getting?"

"It's an orgasm. Let it loose babe, and it'll make you feel better." Kyo pushed her g-spot one last time before she came all over his face nearly drowning him, but he loved every second of it. Meanwhile, Tohru let out a scream so loud, her roommates were suddenly awaken, and rushed into the living room.

"What the hell?" asked one of her roommate Karla. All Tohru could do was blush and release Kyo from her vice-grip. Kyo was still oblivious to the roommates because of the cum in his eye. When he cleared them out, and saw the scene, he blushed fifty shades of orange. Then he whispered to Tohru,"I told you we should have went to my room."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. Here's a few references:**

**1. Blah Blah Blah is a song by Ke$ha.**

** Love Making 101 is a song by Lloyd.**

**3. "I'll show you when we get there" is a quote from The Lion King.**

**4. Globin University is an actual university in Tokyo, Japan.  
**

**I do not take credibility for any of these references. Please review. Thank you.**

**E/N: Rape her Kyo! 0.0  
**


End file.
